epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga
Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga is the fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fourth episode of Season 1. It features the former governor of Alaska and former vice presidential nominee, Sarah Palin, rapping against famous pop singer and songwriter, Lady Gaga. It was released on January 12th, 2011. Cast Lisa Nova as Sarah Palin Nice Peter as Lady Gaga EpicLLOYD as John McCain (cameo) Lyrics 'Sarah Palin:' Oh boy, look what we have here: A transvestite with a keyboard trying to be freak of the year! Your voice sounds like a rooster having sex with a frog! They put a lot of lipstick on you, but you still look like a dog! Put down that teacup, honey! Go put on some pants, and Stop letting little monsters teach you how to dance, and You may be Gaga, but you ain't a lady at all! I've seen those outfits you've been wearing: that takes big balls! 'Lady Gaga:' I think I'd rather elect a smurf than vote for you. Governor of Alaska? That's like the principal of a home school. You are the sum of everything I despise, With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking Five! Just trust me: your fifteen minutes of fame came and went. Go back to your igloo. Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant. Your frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do. I think the truth is, Sarah, my music just scares you. 'Sarah Palin:' Your music doesn't scare me! I'm a mother of five! I killed moose with my bare hands before you were alive! Everything you do is just a rerun of Madonna! Your fans are in a frenzy like a bunch of gay piranha! 'Lady Gaga:' I sound more intelligent than you when I fart! I wonder if you even know how to spell the word "art"! You don't belong in politics; you belong in a hockey game! History will regret you like J-J-J-John McCain! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle that includes females rapping against each other, and the first battle to feature females in general. **This is also the first battle to feature a male and a female actor rapping against each other. *This is the first battle to have a female rapper be portrayed by a male actor. *This is the first battle to have the “ vs” be capitalized in the video title. *This battle was removed from YouTube by the real Lady Gaga as a "violation of YouTube's policy against spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content". However, it was placed back on YouTube around a week later and is now watchable. **This makes Gaga the first person known to have seen their battle. *This is the only battle to include a female where one side does not have more lines than the other. *This is the first battle in which both rappers were, and in this case still are, alive at the time of its release. *In the behind the scenes video of this battle, Gaga's first verse is recorded with her third costume. Assuming from that, it was supposed to be her original costume. *On August 22, 2016, "We will be back with season 5.5 sooner than you think" was written in the description of the video. Production *This is the first battle that EpicLLOYD does not rap in. **He also does not appear in the behind the scenes video at all. *This is the first battle to feature a guest rapper. Related videos Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga Behind the Scenes LADY GAGA MAKE-UP TUTORIAL, FOR MEN Ceciley LADY GAGA HOW TO TURN A BOY INTO A GAGA, Lightning Bolt! Ceciley Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Lisa Donovan